Who's she? - A Highschool AU
by xxdebbixx
Summary: Karkat sees a new girl in class, will he ever meet her?
1. History Class, Idiots

Karkat Vantas had despised his entire first day of high school. Or at least that's how he pretended to feel about it, although he had enjoyed a few classes. One or two. Or all of them. Okay, Karkat Vantas liked all his classes. But that's beside the point.

The point is, this particular class was different.

There was a girl in this class.

Okay, sure he had girls in every class, but this girl was different.

It was the last period of the day and this was the first time he had seen her around. He had know clue who she was, but something about the way she ran her fingers along the pages of her history book made him feel...I don't know...happy.

Happier than normal.

He stared only for a few seconds before Nepeta, a old friend of his, tapped his shoulder.

"hey karkitty! look at my drawing! isn't it purrrrfect?" Nepeta said, rolling her "r" to resemble that of a kitten's purr. She slid her drawing onto his desk.

Karkat looked over the drawing. "what the hell is it?" he asked.

"It's me and you as Neckos! don't you like it?"

Karkat looked over the drawing again, seeing now that it was in fact a sketch of him and Nepeta with kitten ears and tails. It was a good drawing, but not really his taste. "Its fucking beautiful" He said sarcastically.

Nepeta giggled. "glad you think so! i drew a bunch more" she said opening her folder.

"yeah yeah, that all fine and fucking dandy, Nepeta. Except the fact that it is shitting creepy that you spent your entire asswiping day drawing me." He said. He returned his focus to his notes.

"you never said it was creepy before" she said, offended.

He turned and looked directly at her. "that was before we were in fucking high school Nepeta, things change. We aren't in the damn middle school anymore!" Karkat said sternly. "now shut the hell up, okay? I need to take the bitches notes before i fucking flunk this retarded class." He turned back to his notes.

Nepeta sunk down in her seat. "i was just trying to be furrrendly, geez"

The class went on for what felt like hours. Every tick of the clock and every tack of someone putting their pen to the page annoyed him. The teacher just droned on and on about some war he couldn't be less interested in. He decided to forget about taking notes. He sent his attention over to the other girl again and kept it there until the bell rang for the end of class, awaking his from his daydreaming state.

He quickly gathered his things, hoping he could ask the girls name, but by the time he had slung his backpack onto his back she was already out the door. He hurried to the doorway.

He could see her on the other side. Only a few feet away and looking lost. He went to go out, but then Gamzee stepped out in front of him. "Hey motherfucking best friend!" Gamzee said. His voice slurred, he was obviously high or drunk or something.

Karkat sighed. "Gamzee I don't have fucking time for this, get your high-as-shit ass out of my way" Karkat said.

"Holy shit bro, how did you all up in know I was kicking the motherfucking highness?" Gamzee asked, shocked.

"There's never a shitfucking moment when you AREN'T _kicking the motherfucking highness _or whatever you call it" Karkat grumbled in response. "you can't even lay the damn drugs for a few measly seconds to make one shitstain excuse of a good impression, can you?"

Gamzee chuckled. "this society is motherfuckin bullshit man. Why waste my good motherfucking time trying to make all these motherfuckers happy when doing that is just gonna all up and drain your giggle chakara to an all time motherfucking potato?"

Karkat sighed. "Look Gamzee, as touching as I'm sure that bunch of FUCKING BULLSHIT would have been had it made even the _SLIGHTEST BIT OF VAGBITING SENSE_, I really need you to move out of the doorway"

Gamzee just stared down at his short friend with a blank expression which then turned to a smile. "thanks brother" He continued, without budging. "you hear i got all up into that motherfucking principle office three times and he is a chill bitchtits guy. he gave me these really cool motherfucking slips and-" As Gamzee went on with his story, Karkat struggled to see over his shoulders, making sure the girl was still there.

And she was.

Except now there was a boy too. One of those "cool" guys. He wore his sunglasses indoors, and kept his blonde hair slicked back like Elvis. If there was one thing Karkat didn't like about him, it was that he had _her_ attention. She was giggling. She was laughing. She was having a great time.

Karkat watched as the "coolkid" offered to lead her out of the school. He watched as she accepted and he watched as they walked out of Karkats field of vision.

Panicked, Karkat then ducked under Gamzee's arm and ran to the center of the hallway just in time to see them exit the building. "fuck" he said, trying to catch his breath. He then added a sarcastic "thanks gamzee"

"you're all welcome motherfucker" Gamzee said, "though I really don't know why you're all thanking to me over"

"the motherfucking miracle of friendship, that's what I'm fucking thankful about, you assnugget" he said sarcastically. "lets go"

"aww man that's the nicest thing any motherfuckers ever said in ever to me" Gamzee said following along beside Karkat.

"fuck you" he said as he left, and hurried to his bus which was just about to pull out.


	2. Bus Ride Bitch

Karkat sat through his ridiculously annoying bus ride alone, as always, reading one of his sappy romance novels.

This particular one involving male character1 (mc1) falling for this female character1 (fc1) who happens to be cheating him with male character2 (mc2). Mc2 ends up being best bro's with mc1 and fc1 falls for yet another character, which will be reffered to a female character2 (fc2), but what fc1 doesn't know is that fc2 is actually mc2's sister who has developed a liking towards mc1 through her brother's friendship. then mc1 starts cheating on fc1 and falls head-over-heels in love with fc2. Naturally, mc2 gets protective over his sister and basically everyone hates fc1 so she just kind of fades out of exhistance until it is reported in the news that she is dead. At this point, none of the characters are sure how to even feel about the situation, but in the end fc2 and mc2 somehow turn out to not actually be related and things just get awkward.

Karkat loves books like that. He thinks they offer a great angle on sociology and romance, but the majority of his friends call him a dork for reading them. So he returns the favor by flipping them off.

As the bus nears his stop, Karkat gathered his things and quickly started up the aisle only for Vriska to trip him near the front with one of her high-heeled leather boots she decided to wear on the first day to look more dangerous. Her hair had appeared to had seen well over its turn with the hairspray and straight iron, the cerulean streak was certainly new though. Works well with her style honestly.

"Falling for me again, _aaaaaaaay Karkat_? Can't say I'm surprised, you never could get your eyes off of me." She taunted, the same usual drag on her words. Her voice still kinda unsettling, like a spiders-bite. Theres a reason people call her spiderbitch, right? She wasn't popular, but she did have a way with ruining reputations when you make her mad.

Karkat got on his knees and tried to pick up the things he'd dropped, not even bothering to look at her before speaking. "God you're a bitch, you know that?" he retorted, "No wonder no one likes you."

At that, Vriska laughed her usual mind-crippling laughter. "Ha, you _surely_ must be kidding! Don't you know I have a loooooooong line of gentleman callers waiting for me to say the word? Ha. Poor boy, your jealousy is getting to you, isn't it? How bout this, you call me tonight, and I'll think about giving you_ a try_." She then snapped her gum and winked at him.

"Fuck you, spiderbitch." He said, finally standing and walking off the bus and toward his driveway.

"You wish, _Vant-ass_!" She shouted at him from the window, "Stop watching movies for _girls_!" Karkat didn't even turn to look at her as the bus drove off. There was really no point in flipping her off. She'd take it as a compliment.


End file.
